


Pulling stars out of the sky

by NouisInStripes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, King - Freeform, Prince Zayn, Princes & Princesses, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouisInStripes/pseuds/NouisInStripes
Summary: Prince Zayn of England is the heir to the English throne. Part of ruling successfully is having a strong queen by your side.Princess Isabella is 15 when she receives word that the English prince has asked for her hand in marriage, and that her parents have accepted. Within weeks she finds herself at the English court, awaiting her wedding day to the dark and mysterious prince. Their marriage will forge an alliance between the two country's, bringing security to both nations. But in this day and age, everybody wants a taste of power, and it doesn't matter who you step on, as long as you get to the top.Will they both make it out alive? Or will one of them be left ruling alone?





	1. Chapter 1

"Prince Zayn of England has asked for your hand in marriage.." The words left the Spanish kings lips and immediately hit Isabella like an Ox.

"And we've accepted.." Then follows after, and Isabella can feel her eyes fill with tears. She needed to sit down.

"But.." The young princess stutters, she was only 15, and she was being sent away already.

By all accounts, Isabella was even considered older than usual to be married. A lot of girls were being married off at 13 or 14, but the king and queen of Spain didn't see that as appropriate.

"He made a very good proposal, and you'd be going to a place with such new and advanced technologies." Her mother tries to reassure Isabella, she knew what it was like to be sent off to a foreign court. After all, she was an English girl sent off to marry the king of Spain when she was 17.

"It would be great for you. And you could escape any unrest.." It was no secret that Spain got restless for one reason or another.

"Why didn't I have any say in this?" Isabella finally speaks up. "Maybe I don't want to marry him?.."

Her parents looked in dismay, Isabella never objected, she got on with her duties like a good princess would an didn't back talk to the king or queen. She was kind to all the servants and her ladies in waiting, made conversation with the stable hands while waiting for her horse to be prepared. An all round lovely person.

"Isabella..this is an important..it's beneficial for the whole country. We must secure an alliance with England..and a marriage with Prince zayn will help that. The armada is struggling.."

"I need to be alone.." Isabella murmured through tears, running out of the king and queens chambers.

The whole palace had been on the look out for Isabella since 10 o'clock this morning. Her horse was still in the stable, the only royal carriage out was with Isabella's older sister and the gates were locked, with no other exits available.

So when Isabella's older brother, Frederick, finds her sat in the orchard beneath the trees, a book beside her on the old blanket she was sat on, he's surprised nobody had thought to look here. They weren't overly concerned, they knew she had to be in the grounds somewhere.

"There you are, we were looking all over for you.." Freddie's sighs softly as he takes a seat beside his little sister.

"I wanted to be alone.." Isabella whispers, even with nobody around to hear them.

"I thought as much.." Freddie smiles weakly, rubbing her arm, he wasn't happy with this either. His little sister was 15 and being sent off to be wife of a man destined for the throne.

"I hear all these stories, of how they go off every night and have other women and gamble, drink, and god only knows what else, and the girl is left alone in the castle, by herself.." Isabella sniffs, tears threatening to fall once more. "I want to stay here, with you and mama, even father.." Isabella can't finish before she begins to cry once more.

"Isabella...any man, who does that, is not a real man. Wether a marriage is for love or needs must, respect should be there. If your husband is a real man he will give you the respect you deserve. After all, you're going to be queen one day.."

"I don't want to be queen.." Isabella murmurs, face pushed into the fabric of her brothers jacket as she cries.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be...Prince Zayn is the only son, and his older sister is married.." Freddie strokes Isabella's hair, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. "I have been to england, remember?"

"Yes?" Isabella sighs. She was brought back some amazing new books as a present.

"I have met with his oldest sisters husband, and even spoke to his sister, before all this marriage business. And she's very nice, Prince zayn might be the same?"

"Why..why me?.." Isabella asks. "Why not Valeria?" Isabella looks up at Freddie, talking about her older sister Valeria who was 17. "Surely she's a better match? She's beautiful and elegant and can keep up? I'm just a..a..child?"

"That I can't answer.." Freddie shrugs. "That question is for mother and father, who really want to speak to you Bella?"

"Ok.." Isabella sighs after a moment of silence, standing up and brushing her dress off, Freddie picking the book up for her.  
Isabella holds onto Freddie's arm as he walks her back into the castle. Their relationship was special, and would be sorely missed by both.

After making their way back into the palace, they head to where their mother and father were talking to someone of slight importance, Isabella knew they were not that important because they were asked to leave and reschedule with the kings assistant to finish their meeting when Freddie brought Isabella back in.

They look at Isabella, she knew that they weren't angry with her, but she walks up to them meekly, curtsying politely. "I am sorry your highness...I didn't mean to be rude..I am sorry.." she murmurs.

The king smiles, beckoning her over to where they are sitting and he cups her face, smiling adoringly. He had three daughters and he loved them all dearly. Valeria was a force to be reckoned with, she would tell you when something was not as it should be, his youngest Fiorella was 11, she was still a child, having spent the past few years at a convent school she was home now, entering the most important years of education before she was to be married, but for now a child who loved to run around the large grounds bare foot with her siblings.  
His middle daughter Isabella, there was something about Isabella. Seemingly timid, but when talking about something she was passionate about she would almost shout, she was a loving person, polite to the palace staff and to the subjects in the town surrounding the palace who saw her when she was being taken into town.

"My Bella.." he beams with happiness. "I know this is a scary time, no? It is most frightening when change comes upon you, but it is for the best. Not only for the country, but for you, my love? England is so modern, so advanced, it would be a shame to not experience that.."

"I know..and I'm great full..I am father..but I wish I could stay with you all here.."

"My darling.." her mother's soothing voice fills Isabella's ears, taking her hand. "I know the prospect of going to a foreign place and having to stay there is daunting to say the least..but if we thought this was a bad idea, if we thought Prince Zayn was not suitable, not capable, then we wouldn't have accepted.."

"So you've accepted? As in I have no choice, I have to do this?.." Isabella's bottom lip trembles, as if she was 5 again and her teddy bear had been thrown over the castle walls in a game of catch that had gotten out of hand.

"Well..we would like for you to accept as well?.." the king looks at her hopefully, it would give him and the queen peace of mind to know that Isabella accepted, even if deep down she didn't want to.

The future stability of Spain rested on Isabella's shoulders, a large and heavy weight for a 15 year old girl to carry. "I..I accept..please tell Prince Zayn, that I accept.."

A sigh of relief from the King and Queen, the kings assistant and an ambassador to the English court washes over the room.

"You heard my daughter.." the king looks at the ambassador, nodding his head. The man nods back, leaving the room, most probably to draft a letter to send to the English court as quick as it could.

"Prince Zayn..sent a letter.." the king hands it over, the wax seal on the thick envelope still intact.

Isabella goes back to her chambers, sitting down to read the letter from her future husband. With a heavy heart she opens it, admiring the beautiful handwriting in a dark blue ink.

Isabella,

I am writing to you as I have asked the king and queen of Spain for your hand in marriage. I hope that you will consider this offer. I hope that together, we can marry and secure an alliance between our two great country's, England and Spain, and also build a family that spans across Europe.  
I do hope you consider my offer, I look forward to hearing the outcome of my proposal.

Prince Zayn


	2. Chapter 1

Zayn runs his fingers through his thick raven hair as he lays on a chaise lounge by the window of his apartments, he had received an acceptance letter from the Spanish court, and a few days later had received a letter from Princess Isabella herself.

Prince Zayn,

I would like to thank you for your proposal. I am sure you know by now that I have accepted your proposal, and look forward to meeting you.  
Your offer was very generous, and I am very thankful.  
I look forward to hearing from you again soon,

Isabella.

Zayn didn't know if it was on purpose or not, but the letter smelt of perfume, what Zayn could only assume was her perfume, and it was almost intoxicating.

Isabella was to leave the Spanish court in two and a half weeks. The date for the wedding was to be confirmed but already the preparation had been started, the entire castle was being cleaned from floor to ceiling, the gardens were receiving extra attention as Isabelle would be arriving at the beginning of summer and hopefully the weather would allow her to spend a large portion of it in the grounds.

Zayn had already planned his future wife's route to England, she would travel by carriage through Spain and into France before getting on a boat to the port in England and then a carriage to the palace. It would take 5-6 days, a long tiring journey.  
Her engagement ring was being made as Zayn spoke, having had a band sent from Spain so they could size it to fit the princess perfectly.

The marriage contract was being drawn up, the two monarchy's going back and forward, the dowry wasn't of major importance to Zayn, he didn't really care what he got and what he didn't get. The contract was said to be a day or so away from completion, the ambassador for the king and queen was in Spain at this very moment working it out with the Spanish palace. Once it was done a draft would be sent to the palace for Zayn and his father to sign.

Zayn lay thinking about his bride, she was almost 16, whereas he had just turned 19. It wasn't a huge difference, Zayn didn't feel like he was cradle snatching with Isabella, yes she was young, but one queen had offered up her 13 year old to Zayn, another family had said that Zayn could take his pick of their 11 year old twins, and Zayn thought that was sick. His youngest sister was 12, and he would never be able to live with himself if he allowed for her to be married off to a man at that age. Those family's were only in it for the money though, and Zayn knew that Isabella's family had rejected many proposals for Isabella, the money was not important for them either, their daughters happiness and safety was.

Zayn was roaming through the castle, in mere months he would have a wife, which would take up a fair amount of his time, but for some reason he wasn't all that bothered. He would still go out hunting, or riding or even to parties with his friends, but his role in the castle was changing and he was ok with that.

"Your highness.." one of his fathers assistants bows as they meet in one of the corridors. "Your mother and father wish to speak with you."

"Now?" Zayn raises an eyebrow.

"Yes your highness.."

While Zayn was a lovely person, especially to his family and close friends, his demeanour demanded respect, his presence in a room could change the atmosphere without a moments notice, and Zayn knew that, he liked that.

"Where are they?"

"In your fathers apartment you-.." before he could finish with his 'your highness' spiel, Zayn was already walking off to find his parents.

He knocked on the door before going in, his mother sat on one of the sofas, his father in a large armchair reading some a news paper.

"Mother, father, you asked for me?" He tilts his head.

"We just wanted to speak with you my darling.." the queen beams at her son, her only son. With a daughter already married off, Zayn engaged and her youngest girls in schooling, she was wondering why she only had four children, if she knew they grew up this quickly she surely would of had more. "To see how you're feeling about all that's going on?"

"I'm feeling fine mother, why do you ask?" Zayn sits beside his mother.

"You're our son.." the king laughs, patting his sons shoulder. "You're going to be getting married in the next few months, you're bound to have a lot swimming around in your head?"

"Well yes.." Zayn shrugs slightly, not very royal or proper of him, but this was a personal chat with just his parents present. "I'm just worried about when she gets here..what if doesn't work out? I cannot be one of those men who go through three or four marriages.."

"I'm sure that you won't son?" His father shakes his head. "You're a good man, you want this marriage to work and so it will."

"She is going to love you, by all accounts she is very pleased to be marrying you.." his mother grins.

Zayn smiles softly, knowing that would be the message that was passed on. The Spanish king isn't going to say that his daughter is dreading the marriage after all?

"Where are you off to anyways?" The king smiles.

"I'm going for lunch?Going to talk to some of my friends about what they want to do for my stag? I suspect we'll probably go hunting and then have a big dinner and drinks?" Zayn smirks slightly.

"You do whatever my boy.." the king laughs. "Whatever you want.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Isabella!" Princess Valeria's voice filled the hallway outside the young princess's chambers where she sat writing to Prince Zayn. Valeria had been away on a trip and was back, of course she had heard word of her little sisters engagement. "Well well here is the bride to be.." she teases playfully as she enters through the large oak doors.

"Hello.." Isabella smiles shyly, belongings were in the process of being packed and the room was not in its usual tidy manner.

"Fancy my little sister getting married to Prince Zayn of england.." she smirks, looking at the small portrait that hung on the wall, displaying the prince proudly for all to see.

"I still don't know why he doesn't want you.." Isabella shakes her head, it made sense to her, Valeria is closer in age to Zayn, and a hundred times more beautiful.

"Mm.." she laughs softly, picking up a night dress of Isabella's and folding it neatly before placing it on the bed. "Are you writing to him?" Valeria asks, looking over Isabella's shoulder as she writes, not paying much attention to the words.

"Yes, I received another letter this morning, so if I hurry I can get one out this afternoon and it will get there by Thursday.." Isabella murmurs without looking up, biting her lip as she writes quickly to finish up her letter. "Can you ring down to Claudia for me?" She asks as she writes on the envelope.

Valeria rings the bell as Isabella sprays some perfume onto the letter before sliding it in to the thick envelope.

Claudia knocked, curtsying at the two princesses as Isabella got up with letter in hand. "Claudia, this needs to be given to Mr Thomas straight away, he is leaving with the correspondences for england in half an hour and I have a letter for Prince Zayn.." she bites her lip at the end, blushing slightly.

"Yes your highness, at once your highness.." Claudia nods, carefully taking the letter and bowing before rushing out of the room to find Mr Thomas.

"So your marriage contract is being finalised.." Valeria says as Isabella clears up her writing desk. "I heard mama and father talking about it with someone from the English court.."

"Anything of interest.." as much as Isabella loved Valeria, and they were very close, well had been up until these past couple of months, as all of a sudden she had turnt very sarcastic, everything was said with a smirk and felt like a personal jab.

"Perhaps.." she laughs, hopping off the bed. "I am off to tea with some of the lords.." she announces before walking out.

Isabella heads to her mother and fathers apartments, knocking carefully before she enters.  
"And there she is.." The king beams, clapping his hands as an unfamiliar man stands in front of them. "This is Isabella.."

Isabella curtseys before making her way over to her mother and father. "Pleased to meet you.." She smiles as the man before her bows lowly.

"This is Joseph, he is to accompany you to england on Monday.." Her mother smiles, nodding. "He is an ambassador for England and will be looking after your interests, he is also a close friend of Prince Zayn.."

"I hope that our journey together will be enjoyable, if there is anything I can arrange to make it more comfortable for you please let me know. You're actually just in time as the contract needs to be reviewed by yourself and your parents before signing.."

"What about..what we talked about?.." Isabella's father looks at Joesph hesitantly who shakes his head.

"My superiors are unable to take that clause out of the contract your highness. What with the prince Randolph scandal, I'm afraid it's going to have to remain.."

"Excuse me?" Isabella pipes up, looking from her parents to Joseph and back again. "What couldn't be taken out?..I said I didn't mind if I had to be princess consort or not when Prince Zayn takes the throne?.."

That was a thing, titles were very important. And not all princesses who married the heir to the throne had the opportunity to become queen. Many had to be princess consort to the king. Isabella didn't really mind, she wasn't fussed about being queen.

"Prince Zayn has specifically stated you will take the title of queen when he takes the throne, that is not the issue.." Joseph smiles slightly, looking to the king and queen.

"On your wedding night..you'll consummate your marriage by..having sex.." Isabella's mother smiles slightly.

Isabella's cheeks burn, to talk about such a thing with her parents, Well she never imagined she would have to.

"The issue is that some members of the court, want this consummation to be watched to ensure it happens. Prince Randolph married a girl and they didn't consummate the marriage, they were going to wait until her 16th birthday in order to do so. 6 months later, two months before her 16th birthday, her family have the marriage annulled, seeing as the marriage was never consummated. Quite the scandal for Prince Randolph and his family. Both courts would like to avoid that.." Joseph sighs.

"We tried to get that removed, but to no avail." The king frowns slightly. "But if it has to be that way, then so be it. I do not know if i will be present for the wedding, but Frederick will be there, so he and Lord David will be witness for us. Who will you have?"

Isabella cannot believe this is actually happening, two people are actually discussing who will watch her have sex with her husband.

"Well Zayn's father, the king, will more than likely be present, the archbishop who performed the ceremony, and perhaps a confidante of the Prince?" Joseph suggests.

"Mama.." Isabella whispers, mortified.

"I know my love, I know.." she sighs, cupping Isabella's cheeks. "You're a big girl, you will get through it. Just.." the queen looks around to make sure the king and Joseph are engaged in conversation before she continues. "Just close your eyes, and it will be over before you know it." She smiles weakly.

"So Isabella, if you sign here for me.." Joseph begins, pointing to the large sheet of paper on official stationary.

This is it, there's not really any way to turn back now, she thinks to herself as she picks up the quill.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. Isabella had finished her preparations, had made the three day long round trip from the palace in Madrid to the cathedral in Seville to be blessed and had attended a going away party thrown by her family.   
Her siblings, Frederick, Valeria, Fiorella, and Gabriel, were in attendance along with some other close family and friends, and of course a large number of people Isabella had never met.

"FiFi.." Isabella smiles as the young girl cries, holding onto the fabric of her big sisters dress tightly. "You can always come and visit me.." she was determined not to cry until she got onto her coach, not wanting to upset her younger siblings more than they were. "Gabriel.." she brings her younger brother closer, holding the two of them against her.

After prising the two crying children away from Isabella, Frederick embraces his most favourite sister in a bone crushing hug. "I will be at that wedding, don't worry about that. I will be there.." he reassures her.

After making the rounds of saying goodbye, she gets into the carriage, biting her lip as they set off down the driveway and out of the gates. Only then, when the palace was out of view did she cry, María, her favourite maid, a woman who had looked after Isabella since she was 7 years old, holds her close, rubbing her shoulder as Isabella sobs for her family. They had a relationship not many servants got with their upstairs counterparts, and Isabella was so great full that Maria would at least accompany her to the port in France.

"If I could bring my own people, and you didn't have your own children, I would most definitely take you with me María. You would be with me until you could no longer.." Isabella sniffs, holding the hand of her maid.

Joseph was intrigued by the close relationship. The journey through Spain to France was long and tedious to say the least, the princess was practicing crocheting, needle work and the sketching of flowers, María was crocheting or knitting something, Joseph wasn't quite sure what it was, keeping the princess calm. But by the time they entered France, the princess was growing more anxious, they would have to say goodbye to Maria then, who would be taken back to Madrid, and Isabella would board a ship to the port in England .

And when the carriage finally arrived at the docks, Isabella hugged Maria tightly, making Maria promise that she would write to her once she was settled in London.  
It was the end of an era to say the least, and as Isabella waved at Maria, who faded quicker than she had wanted , she felt so alone again.

"The king of Spain told me, if you hurt her, he will come over and cut your balls off.." the king looks at Zayn as he drinks his beer, looking back at his cards in hand.  
Isabella got on the ship to the port last night, they docked in the early hours and Isabella was staying at a lodge to rest and refresh after her days of travelling in the carriage, a large number of guards keeping a vigil over the princesses room.  
The next morning at about 6,o'clock the royal carriage will begin its last leg of the journey to Windsor castle.

Currently Zayn was enjoying a drink and a card game with his father, and some close members of his fathers court.

"And that if he can't make it, he'll send her brother over to do it for him. He sent it in English so I would clearly get the message.." the king looks at Zayn.

Laughter from the members of the court fill the room, and at about midnight, the king decides to retire, cutting his losses as Zayn had a tendency to wipe the table with everyone he played cards against. That's when the real fun started, the whores and courtesans were ushered in, the beer, wine and liqueur flowing freely. And when a decent looking blonde with breasts hanging almost fully out of the corset she had on sat on Zayn's lap, well let's just say it wasn't unusual for the prince to fall into a bed that wasn't his own, and that was the case tonight.

"Is it true, you're getting married?.." the blonde purrs as she lays beneath the sheets, Zayn getting dressed,

"Yes.." He replies, buttoning his shirt with no haste.

"Will you still come see me? Because, I would really miss having you.." she smirks, looking worse than Zayn remembered, now that the alcohol had worn off.

"I'll see you Anna.." Zayn sticks his feet into his boots, looking at the blonde once more before he leaves, slamming the door shut behind him.

He looked at the clock on the wall, noting it was almost 4. God did he need to get to bed, he knocked back the last of his wine on the table, the coach driver was sat patiently waiting outside.

"Where to your highness?" He asks the young prince.

"Home, as quick as you can."


	5. Chapter 5

As the carriage rode through London, the crowds had gathered en mass to try and catch a glimpse of one of the most beautiful princesses to ever walk the earth. The future bride of king Zayn. The Spanish princess who would be the queen of England someday in the future.

Isabella felt quite embarrassed, Joseph said it was only natural for the English people to want to see the newest addition of the royal family.  
With every turn the anticipation and nerves grew stronger, she was sure at one point she would vomit up her breakfast, not that she had managed to eat much for breakfast.

The crowds were cheering and waving as they approached Windsor castle, turning into the gates they made their way down the long driveway and Isabella gripped the seats when she was able to make out the figures of the king,queen and princesses standing on the steps, a beautiful red carpet rolled out to where the carriage would come to a halt.

"Do I look ok?" Isabella whispers to Joseph, touching her soft curls. Joseph nodded in approval.

"Simply radiant. Now, the footman will open the door when we come to a stop, I will get out and help you as well.." he nods, she was wearing a rather pretty dress, that happened to have a lot of petticoats underneath, not to the point where she couldn't walk, but the navigation of three small steps wouldn't be easy.

"Thank you..for everything.." Isabella smiles, nodding as she reaches over to squeeze Joseph's hand.

Isabella breaths out heavily when the carriage comes to a stop, the footman quickly opening the door for Joseph before coming round to the front to open the carriage door on Isabella's side. There was a large group of people standing watching as Joseph took Isabella's hand, helping her down the three steps until her feet firmly planted on the ground. She nodded at Joseph and he carefully let go of her hand, walking behind her respectfully as she tried to make her way along the red carpet as daintily as possible.

She climbed the stone steps to where the family where standing, curtseying as low as she could in front of them.   
"We are thrilled that you are with us at last!" The king beams, the queen nodding in agreement.

"The wait is now over and we can begin to welcome you into our family!" The queen smiles as prince Zayn, in all his tall, dark and handsome glory walks down a few steps to where Isabella is standing, bowing lowly before taking her hand in his, pressing his lips onto the soft skin, seeing his perfectly designed engagement ring, which consisted of a sapphire set amongst four smaller diamonds on a gold band sat beautifully on her finger.

"My princess, I am relieved to have you here at last. Alas your pictures don't do you justice. You are even more beautiful than I could of possibly imagined, my wildest dreams did not even come close to showing me your beauty.." Zayn smiles, perfect Spanish leaving his lips.

Isabella can't even hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "My Prince. You are more handsome than your portrait. I am happy to be here, and I cannot wait to become your wife.."

Zayns eyes bore into Isabella's, his dark ones staring deep into her deep green orbs.

She barely had time to even look at the two princesses that stood behind the king and queen, let alone greet them as she was walked into the palace. She could see out of a window the carriage that travelled behind her with her luggage was being unloaded already.

They walk up a back staircase, that was narrow and twisty to the point where Prince Zayn could no longer stand beside her, he had to walk in-front, still holding her hand to guide her.

"These.." Zayn opens the large door. "Are your apartments. Bedroom, sitting area, bathing area.." he points after leading her through an antechamber. "My apartments are on this floor, and through that door there.." he points, a door hidden by a velvet curtain. "Is our marital, common law bedroom.." he smirks slightly. "And there is access to my apartments in there, just as there is to yours. But we are not to go in there until we are married.."

"I understand.." Isabella nods. Nothing was to happen until the night of their wedding.

"I will allow you to settle into your apartments, your ladies in waiting are outside, anything you want they will do. I noticed some of the paintings amongst your belongings, and I will send someone at once to hang them for you. I will see you soon my princess.." he kisses her hand once again, making her melt.

As soon as he was here he was gone. Isabella smoothed her dress down, two young ladies emerging from the corridor. Maggie and Evangeline were two sweet girls, not much older than Isabella, and they were shocked when Isabella asked if they would help her unpack her suitcase. She may have been raised with someone to do every conceivable thing for her, but that doesn't mean she didn't know how to do things herself. Maria was greatly responsible for that.

"Oh no your highness, we will do that for you.." Maggie almost panicked.

Luggage was being brought into the apartments at great speed, a man already there asking where certain paintings should be hung.

"That one there, please.." Isabella nods, pointing to a wall that she could see perfectly from the bed and the doorway to hang up a portrait of Zayn. "And then the one of the children playing in the sitting room." The painting of Isabella and her siblings playing on the lawned gardens in Spain was a favourite, you could clearly see who was who by height and clothing and Isabella loved how it captured a perfect summers day, even if it was a few years ago now.

Isabella walks around the apartments, taking everything in, her view was lovely, overlooking some gardens, and her gaze kept capturing the long curtain covering the door to her marital chambers.  
She wondered if sleeping in there after marriage would be a nightly occurrence, or just as she was..needed. Isabella hoped that wouldn't be the way things went, prince Zayn having her on an as needed basis. Something deep inside told her it wouldn't be, surely not, but Isabella's head reminded her she was young, how did she know?

"Are you tired your highness?" Maggie asks, smoothing down her dress as she stands before her. "There is time for you to rest before supper?"

Isabella looks around, nodding. "Please?"

"Right this way princess. Would you like any help undressing?" Evangeline asks as she leads her to the bedroom, large four poster bed with canopy's taking center stage.

"No, I think I'll just sleep like this, if you could loosen the corset, that would be perfect.."


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella is shaken awake what feels like mere moments later. In reality she's slept for the past 3 and a half hours and supper is in 40 minutes time.

It's not a case of going to dinner in whatever she wore that day providing it was clean and appropriate. She knew she had to make a good impression on her new family.

After washing, lotioning and perfuming quickly, she's changed into a pale green gown, with soft golden detailing, it was a muted dress, mot making her the centre of attention in a bold, brash colour, but the detailing and beauty of the dress was everything, showing effort was made. Soft curls were brushed out gently, little bits being pinned back here and there to help frame the face, a pair of soft, pale green slip on shoes being slid onto Isabella's feet.

"Dinner is in the kings apartments tonight.." Maggie nods as she prepares to take Isabella down there.

"Who is attending?" She asks softly, her stomach fluttering with nerves.

"Just the King and Queen, Prince Zayn, and the two princesses." She explains. "Tomorrow night dinner will be attended by Joseph and some of the other ambassadors and a handful of court members, still a small attendance. But tonight it is just family.."

"Just family.." Isabella thought in her head, sighing softly as the finishing touches were made before she left for dinner.

Maggie points out certain rooms on their way to the kings apartments, Isabella enjoyed the long walk, swallowing hard when she reached the large doors leading into the kings apartments.  
Maggie knocked one of the kings assistant opened the door, looking at Isabella and then to Maggie.

"The Princess is ready for dinner, Sir." She curtsies slightly, and Isabella smiles, whispering a small thank you.

"Your highness.." the assistant extends his arm, inviting Isabella into the large antechamber.

He closes the doors and leads Isabella along to the dining area. The king had a large dining area, whereas Isabella had a small table big enough for four in her apartments. Then again, Isabella supposed the king entertained far more people in his apartments than she would.

"Presenting Princess Isabella of Spain, your highness's." He announces, snapping Isabella out of her trance and bringing her back to reality, which was being faced with five people she had never really said more than a few words to.

Isabella curtsies politely, opening her mouth to say something, but before there is time, the king beams. "Thrilled that you could join us for dinner tonight, we didn't know if you would make it on the account of your long journey."

Zayn walks over, taking her hand gently in his and leading her to the table, helping her sit down, to which she thanks him, appreciating the kind gesture.  
Zayn takes a seat next to her, and the princess takes a deep breath as the queen speaks. "Zayn went to call for you at your apartments, but your ladies told him you were taking a nap, we were so glad you were settling in but understood if you couldn't make it to dinner."

Isabella's cheeks burn slightly, Prince Zayn had come to her apartments to call on her and she was asleep!

"I imagine that the past few days have knocked you for six.." Zayn laughs softly, his voice velvety and smooth.

"It has, I will not miss sleeping in a carriage anytime soon." Isabella smiles, making the table laugh softly.

The conversation begins to flow, and it's Isabella mainly nodding along, just listening. At one point when she hears the two princesses names, she has to stop herself choking on her water, they were so exotic, she supposed it was to be expected, Zayn was an exotic name, as was the Kings.

Isabella wasn't overly hungry, but she tried to eat as much as she could, the food was different, the way dinner was held was different and she couldn't help but notice that.

The majority of the evening , Zayn's hand was resting gently on her leg beneath the table, and she tried not to let it distract her as the queen began to discuss wedding details after everyone had stopped eating, the table being cleared.

"Have you both decided on a date?" The king asked, sipping his glass of wine.

The young royals were told that they could pick the date, as long as it was within the next month and a half, as wedding prep had already began it wouldn't be hard to pull it off within the next few weeks if needed, the only thing that would require around the clock work were the wedding dress and the wedding suit for Zayn.

Zayn smiled, picking up Isabella's hand and giving a soft squeeze. "June 12th.." Isabella smiles.

"So in 5 weeks time?" The king nods, looking to the queen and then back to Zayn and Isabella.

"That will do." The queen nods, smiling as more wine is poured.

Isabella felt herself get very tired very quickly, the travelling had caught up with her again and Prince Zayn stands up, taking Isabella's hand to help her out of her chair.

"I am going to accompany Isabella back to her apartments.." Zayn nods, still holding her hand.

The king looks at zayn, raising his eyebrow. His son was no saint, a bit of a skirt chaser, and why wouldn't he be? He was one of the most handsome men, and women were always willing themselves to him if he wanted. But nothing could go on between them until their wedding night, and the king wondered that between Isabella's beauty and Zayn's charm that it could perhaps lead to something before then?

"Then i will hand her over to her ladies before returning.." Zayn looks at his father who nods, the two younger princesses had gone to bed, it was late and they weren't married, engaged or in the presence of a potential husband, and thus were sent to bed by 10, which was late for them considering it was an informal family dinner.

"Thank you, I couldn't keep my eyes open.." Isabella whispers, holding Zayn's hand as they approach the doors to Isabella's apartments.

"It's quite alright.." Zayn's eyes get lost in hers, and when he leans in, Isabella is sure he's going to kiss her.

And he does, but not where she thinks he is. A soft simple kiss to the cheek.

"Goodnight my princess, I will see you tomorrow.." he squeezes her hand one last time before wandering back to the kings apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

As Zayn walked down the hallway with some of his assistants he could hear the waltz music from one of the halls. He was on his way to a meeting, but who would object the Prince being slightly late?

He opened the doors, sticking his head round and smirked slightly at what he saw. Princess Isabella was having dancing lessons, and it amused Zayn to no end.

Sir Winston and Sir Goodman were the best dance teachers in the country, having been amazing dancers themselves.

Currently Sir Goodman was watching as Isabella practiced by herself, critiquing her movements. He was an older gentleman in his 60's, and he was watching Isabella with a serious look on his face.

"Your foot work is still not right, your dancing a waltz, my dear, not doing a Latin jive.." He comments.

"I cannot help if my hips and my feet are in no way connected.." Isabella raises an eyebrow as she comes to a stop, placing a hand on her hip, the princess was having issues with these dances.

The comment gets soft chuckles from the advisors that were behind the prince. He was going to have one hell of a wife on his hands.

"You are not confident in your footwork, you lose your pace and rhythm because of that. We can not have you looking like you are going to wet yourself when dancing with the most important of people, especially your husband.." Sir Goodman comments, sending the much younger Sir Winston to dance with Isabella to a different waltz.

"We only have three weeks left until the wedding, so I hope you're ready to put some extra hours in.." Winston laughs as he positions his hands correctly. "Otherwise we will be having you dance with a book on your head the night before you get married!" He jokes, dancing with a book on your head was Sir Goodman's way of getting balance, coordination and rhythm working together. The process of dancing with a book on your head demanded it.

Seeing Isabella dance with Sir Winston stirs a sort of jealousy within Zayn, and even though he knows that nothing would happen, he makes his presence known, walking in confidently.

"Good afternoon, Sir Winston, Sir Goodman.." He smiles at the gentleman, Isabella's face lighting up slightly as Sir Winston let's go of the princess, Zayn walking over and embracing her, hand on the middle of her back as he presses his lips to the top of her head.

"How is she doing?" He smiles at the two men before him.

"Oh...it's coming along nicely your highness.." Winston smiles, looking at Isabella with a 'don't tell' look.

"And if you think you're struggling, just know it took at least 8 years for this one to become a good dancer.." Sir Goodman laughs softly, the prince laughing to, Sir Goodman had been teaching dancing in this household since he was a boy, and he was regularly subjected to dancing lessons with his older sister.

"Yes, I am not a very good dancer, let it be said!" Zayn laughs softly, rubbing the middle of Isabella's back. He looks down at her, smiling softly. "I have a meeting I must attend, but after if you have no prior engagements, would you like to attend lunch with me in the gardens?"

Isabella jumps at the opportunity. It had been two weeks since her arrival and she had barely spent any time alone with her future husband. It was always during meals with the rest of the family, or seeing him as he went about important business with his father. But now he was offering up his free time to her, she couldn't help but enthusiastically accept his offer.

"I'll send word to your ladies and have them get you ready for that time. I will see you later.." he kisses her cheek, biding goodbye to Sir Winston and Sir Goodman before heading off to his meeting.

Isabella looks around dreamily, she can smell him on her dress and it completely distracts her. "Back to work, Ben, get into the position please. We only have three weeks after all!" Sir Goodman orders.

The meeting bored Zayn now he had made plans with Isabella, he wished he could walk out of it right now, go back down to the hall and take her to the gardens with him then and there. However, this was an important meeting and her dance lessons were also crucial.

That afternoon, Isabella was brought down to the gardens by her ladies for a late lunch with the prince. He was waiting at the large glass doors that led onto the terrace, extending his hand out to her, some other servants were already setting up the picnic Zayn had ordered, and Isabella had changed into a lighter summer dress.

"Are you hungry?" He asks, walking along the terrace and down to the steps that led onto the lawns.

"Very, And you?" Isabella asked, looking up at the handsome prince as they approach a large picnic blanket in a quiet spot beneath a shady tree.

"Ravenous." He laughs as he helps the princess sit, before taking his place beside her.

The hours went by like minutes, eating a selection of sandwiches made up in warm, fresh, crunchy baguettes, along with a vast array of fruits and cheeses.

The princess sat against the tree, and at one point Zayn was laying across the blanket, head in the princesses lap as she read aloud from a selection of books brought out by some servants.

After the book was put down, they stayed like that, chatting, getting to know one another better.  
"My brother, Frederick, took me to Barcelona once, to watch a play?" Isabella smiles fondly at the memory. "Afterwards, he took me somewhere and allowed me a glass of wine, not like the wine you get at dinner, but proper wine? And a big selection of desserts. And then after that, we went to this place and he allowed me to place a bet on something, whatever I wanted."

"Your brother took you to a gambling house?" Zayn looked up.

"Yes?" Isabella laughs. "Mother and father were not very impressed. But he did put forward a good argument that it was with him, and that I probably would never do it again?"

"I don't think I will be taking you to a gambling house.." Zayn chuckles softly. Especially considering Zayn is a frequent user of them, and brothels.

"I didn't even have time to be anxious about it because of the wine.." Isabella laughs at the memory, she wasn't drunk but had a bit of a headache the next day due to the wine and the late night they had.

"I have met your brother. I don't know if he remembers me, we had a good drink that night. Quite a nice man from what I can remember?" Zayn nods, looking up at all the leaves and branches above him.

"Do you drink often?" Isabella bites her lip as she asks that question.

"I drink every day. But the question is, do I drink or do I get drunk. I drink every day, but I do not get drunk every day. I get drunk once or twice a week, depending on what business we are conducting.."

Isabella listens, nodding her head. "I've only been allowed wine with dinner this past year, since my birthday, and I've never drank enough to become drunk."

"That's because you're far to young and not married.." Zayn chuckles softly.

"I bet you got drunk at my age.."

"My princess, I am only 5 years older than you.." he laughs softly. "I am not an old man yet."

When Andrew, one of Zayn's advisors comes over to tell the couple that they are expected for dinner at 7, he also informs Zayn that he is needed at his fathers court to look at some important documents.

"I guess we shall be ending our afternoon here.." Zayn stands up, gently lifting Isabella to her feet by her hands.

"Thank you for a wonderful time, it's been so enjoyable.." Isabella smiles widely, for the first time since she's been here.

"I'm going to go see my father. Your ladies are coming now, and I will see you at dinner.." Zayn presses his lips to her forehead, squeezing her hand as he walks off with Andrew, Evangeline and Maggie coming over moments later as other servants made their way over to clear the remainder of the picnic.

"Do you need a nap your highness?" Evangeline asks the princess as they escort her inside, Isabella was always very fatigued and she couldn't help it, so regular naps were needed.

"I shall see how I feel when I get to my chambers, thank you.." she nods.

"How was your afternoon with the prince?" Maggie asks politely, not prying.

"Oh.." Isabella laughs softly, a content sigh leaving my lips. "It was lovely.." The two maids let out soft giggles, being joined by Isabella. "Let me tell you all about it.."


	8. Chapter 8

"I am already going to be corseted, that is enough. I would actually like to eat at my wedding.." Isabella was losing her patience as she stands on a platform, having had the fabric tucked and pinned and god knows what else done to her for the past 2 hours.  
The process was worse than being painted.

"The princess who complains, does not get the pretty wedding dress." Madame Ballas looks from the chair she has been sitting in comfortably, tea cup in hand.

Madame Ballas had been assigned to Isabella in the form of a governess. Isabella had teaching with Professor Horwood and Professor Louvre, But Madame Ballas' role was to help Isabella with the finer aspects of being a princess and future queen.  
Etiquette, knowing members of court, speaking more like a lady.  
All things instilled into the princess since she could remember, but still needed to be rammed into her, she was still a child after all.

"The princess would like a cup of tea because she has been standing here for two hours.." Isabella sighs, hands on hips as the dress makers continue to pin fabric.

"In a corset? And then risk having to relieve yourself? You'd make a mess before getting the dress off." Madame Ballas laughs. She was not afraid to say what she thought, and the princess and Madame Ballas shared a sarcastic, witty relationship. Some would consider it plain rudeness and disrespect. But it was the only way they wouldn't kill each other.

"I hope you're not going to complain like this when Prince Zayn wants your portrait done?" She smirks.

Isabella was turned by the dress makers and she pulls a face, exaggerating the expression as she mimicked Madame Ballas.

"I know what you're doing Isabella."

After three long hours of fitting, Isabella is excused. The fitters had all they needed for today and would be back again at the end of the week.

As Isabella slowly walked down one of the many corridors, she could over hear the soft whispering of some of the ladies and lords that weren't allowed in the king or queens court yet, either because they were involved in a scandal that the king and queen wouldn't dare to touch, or they simply were not liked..

"And Prince Zayn didn't get in until quarter to four this morning. Smelling like alcohol, lipstick all over his face.." A lady smirks. "Simon said the Prince was still drunk when he was woken up at eight to go to court with his father.."

"Well, if you ask me, he'll get bored with the princess after a few shags, and go back to the brothels." Another snickers, a lord this time. "Im surprised the prince hasn't got a harem going, like some of the sultans of the east."

That cut deep. The fact that as she slept in her bed, her husband to be was with some other women.  
The princess lifted her head high, swallowing the lump in her throat as she made her way round the corner and past the sitting area, the lord and the two ladies looked surprised, trying to muster their expression.

"Afternoon your highness.."

"Looking most beautiful today your highness. The prince is a lucky man.." The lord adds.

The princess looks at them for a minute, saying absolutely nothing, before looking straight ahead as she walks on.  
Once she's out of sight, she rushes to Madame Ballas's apartment, knocking hurriedly on the door before bursting in.

"The custom is to knock and then wait to be let in, Isabella, I thought you knew that.." Madame Ballas begins, before turning to see the tears threatening to fall from the young princess's eyes.

After pouring her heart out to Madame Ballas, about what she had over heard and all her fears about her marriage to the future king of England, over several cups of tea, it was now Madame Ballas's turn to speak.

"You have to understand, that you are almost a woman.." She nods, sighing. "And Prince Zayn is already a man. Your marriage is going to do great things."

"For England and Spain, or for myself and prince Zayn?" Isabella wipes some left over tears off her cheeks.

"For both."

"I never wanted to be married out of politics. I wanted to be married out of love.." Isabella sniffles.

"And you will be." Madame Ballas smiles at the young princess.

"Oh yes. I will definitely be married out of love, considering my husband was with a..a whore.. last night." Isabella feels tears ready to spill again.

Madame Ballas raises her eyebrow at Isabella's choice of words. "And you don't seem to be convinced that will stop when you are married?"

"I have heard to many story's of women being sat at home in their chambers while their husbands are out, with numerous women. Or when they're busy and their husband invites a courtesan up to their bed.."

"And that's tainted your view of all men?" She chuckles softly, but understanding the worries of the young royal.

"Yes. The only image of a happy marriage I have is of my parents. My father married my mother because he loved her, she was only a young duchess and his parents wanted him to marry some Italian princess. But he chose her. But now, I'm not even sure of that? Is their marriage not as happy, was I to young to see the signs? Was that why I was sent to the convent?"

"You really need to pull yourself together my dear." Madame Ballas smiles, a fan of tough love. "Now, you are going to be queen one day. The purpose of a queen is not to look pretty, or wear beautiful dresses and gossip all day. The purpose of a queen is to hold your head high and be strong when nobody else is able to."

"And you think I can do that? Even if my marriage turns out to be awful?"

"I know you can do that. You are a pain in my behind, but the most strong willed and kind princess I have come across. You will make an excellent queen. And an excellent wife."

"Do you think my marriage will turn out awful?" Isabella looks at Madame Ballas, her previous words making her look at the Madame in a whole new light.

"I think that the prince's vices will be given up, when he marries you. Because he loves you.."

As Madame Ballas answers, there's a knock on the door and it's Maggie.

"Your highness, Madame." Maggie curtseys. "The Prince has insisted I bring you to him, he's in the gardens.."

Isabella looks at Madame Ballas who nods, gesturing for Isabella to get up. "Go on, you cannot keep the prince waiting."


	9. Chapter 9

Only 12 days until the wedding. That's all anybody could talk about.

Tonight there was a ball on, to welcome the first lot of guests.

"Are you nervous?" Evangeline asks as she carefully brushes the princess's thick, curly hair.

"Yes.." The princess sighs, looking down at her hands. It was the princesses first formal engagement, and in many aspects, practice for her wedding.

"You look beautiful, prince Zayn will not be able to take his eyes off of you, as will everyone else."

"Thank you, Maggie.." The princess stands up, small tiara on her head.

The party was in full swing when Isabella walked in, an expansive feast laid out in the large room, huge doors leading into a ballroom. Many people stop and stare at the foreign princess entering the room, Isabella can feel the eyes on her, silently judging.

"My love.." Prince Zayn's hand rests on her back as he comes up behind her, charming smile on his face.  
Isabella looks up at him, smiling as he leans down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "You look incredible..absolutely enchanting.."

"Thank you, you look so handsome.." Isabella smiles, the warm colours paired with Zayn's tan skin looked gorgeous.

"We must make small talk with people.." he offers the princess his hand. "But first, let us go see mother and father."

As they walk up to where the king and queen were, they both bow lowly, showing the utmost respect.

"The Earl of Wessex is here Zayn, we must get him out for some archery tomorrow my son." The king laughs. "That bet we made is still very much in place."

"Oh we'll make sure of it father.." Zayn laughs, fingers rubbing over Isabella's gently, reassuringly.

The young couple chat with the king and queen for a while, before they were sent to go and speak to some of the guests.

"Well I just cannot wait for the wedding, I am looking forward to it so much.." A duchess laughs, and Isabella knows she's only doing it to try and impress Zayn.

"As are we.." Zayn laughs, looking at Isabella adoringly.

After the duchess excuses herself, Isabella looks at Zayn. "We must of talked to 20 people in the past hour.." Isabella shakes her head, sipping on her glass of wine.

"Can you imagine what the wedding is like, when their are three or four times more people than tonight?" Zayn laughs, looking around.

"I don't think I want to." Isabella laughs back.

"Come on, I think we're expected to lead the dance with mother and father.." Zayn chuckles, leading Isabella to the floor where the king and queen are dancing.

Isabella can see Lord Winston and Lord Goodman watching, giving Isabella the nod as Zayn holds her in position as they get ready to join in.

Isabella was nervous, luckily her dress was heavy enough not to lift up as she danced, hiding when her feet messed up. Zayn's strong hands helped guide her, but when she saw the two ladies and the lord from the other week smirking as she danced, she very nearly fell.  
Zayn's hands kept her up. "What's wrong?" He asks softly as they dance, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"Nothing.." Isabella insists, trying to focus on Zayn's face to make sure she doesn't have another trip.

"Do not lie to me." Zayn's voice was firm.

"The other week, after my fitting..some people were talking about me..and you..they didn't know I could hear..and they're watching me now..smirking.." Isabella whispers almost.

"Who?" Zayn demands, carrying on dancing.

"I don't know who they are, they're never in your mothers court.."

"Whereabouts are they?" Zayn asks, giving Isabella permission to look away from him as they spin round slightly.

Isabella spots them next to someone she recognised from the queens court. "They're next to Lady Georgia . The two ladies in pink and the lord next to them in the blue." She looks back at zayn.

"What did they say?.."

"I don't want to say wha-.." Isabella begins, frowning ever so slightly.

"What did they Isabella?" Zayn insists, giving a squeeze to her sides to prompt her.

"That you..that you didn't get in until quarter to four, because you were with a woman and were drunk. And that you went to court still drunk. And after our wedding, you would only want me a handful of times..before you went back to other women.." Isabella whispers, hoping Zayn wouldn't hear, but she knew that wouldn't be the case as they were pressed together.

"Anything else?" The young prince asks, voice firm but calm.

"The Lord said he was surprised you didn't have a harem by now.."

Zayn's face is flat for a minute before he leans in to kiss Isabella's cheek. "Smile, carry on dancing, I will deal with this." He murmurs before pulling away, smile back on his face.

When the dance finishes, he takes Isabella's hand, and Isabella almost wants to stop and drag her feet when she see's she's being led over to the lord and two ladies.

"Zayn..no..stop.." She squeezes his hand, whispering to him.

"Good evening your highness.." The Lord says quickly as Zayn stands infront of him, bowing.

"Have you met my wife to be, princess Isabella?" Zayn asks, arm sliding around Isabella's waist, pulling her closer.

"I have had only the pleasure of seeing her in passing, haven't we ladies?" He nods at the two ladies, who look at Zayn in awe.

"Ah I see.." Zayn looks at Isabella with a small smirk. "I thought perhaps you might have met her in my mother's court...oh..yes, that's right, you are not permitted into my mothers court."

The lord and ladies don't know how to take Zayn's words, standing there awkwardly.

"Now.." Zayn says lowly, smile disappearing from his face as he looks at the lord in anger. "If I hear of you, or these pathetic excuses for women, talk about myself, or the princess again, in such a disgusting and degrading manner, you will live to regret it." He hisses. "Now, be gone with you. You are no longer welcome in my castle."

Isabella had to admit that seeing Zayn so agitated made her feel a certain way, but yet she still didn't know what that feeling was.

The lord and two ladies hurry off, and Isabella notices the king observing the situation before she looks up at Zayn. "Come my love, lets get some air.." he nods, leading Isabella out of the ballroom and into a corridor.

"Are you..ok?" Isabella asks, biting her lip as Zayn leads her out onto one of the verandas. "I didn't mean to make you angry?.." She adds in a whisper.

"You didn't make me angry?" The prince adds quickly, shaking his head as he pulls her close again in reassurance. "They did...saying things..like that.."

Isabella nods in understanding, a gasp leaving her lips as Zayn lifts her up to sit on the stone wall of the veranda. "Zayn?"

"Just let me look at my future wife..and admire how beautiful she looks.." Zayn couldn't help but notice how high and pert her breasts were sitting in this dress, and how kissable her lips were. Another gasp left the princesses lips as Zayn pushed his lips to hers, but she didn't resist, instead sliding her arms round his neck as his arms wrap round her waist.

Isabella had never been kissed like this, Zayn's warm, plump lips capturing hers, hands rubbing up and down her back, a small "mmm" leaving his lips.

Zayn pulls away, looking at the princess, her eyes widened. "We should get back to the party my love, before someone comes looking?" He grins cheekily.


	10. Chapter 10

With 6 days to go, Isabella hadn't heard word from her family on who would be attending from Spain.  
Her brother, Frederick promised, and she was still holding onto that hope.

Princess Safaa walked past as Isabella sat watching out the window of the library, looking out on the gardeners planting more flowers. The youngest at age 11, she had already seen her older sister married off.

The two youngest English princesses had not really had much interaction with their future sister in law.   
"There are many carriages arriving.." Safaa speaks up, making Isabella jump.

"Oh..Safaa, it's you, you scared me.." Isabella sighs softly, smiling at the young girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you?" Safaa speaks softly.

"It's ok, don't worry. I just wasn't expecting anyone.."

"There is a Spanish carriage, you know?" Safaa smiles brightly. The past few days of no correspondence from the Spanish court had left Isabella deflated.

"And how can you tell if it's Spanish?"

"Well there are lots of gold. And then there's carnations.."

Carnations were all that were needed to get Isabella running.

"Safaa, come on, my family might be there!" Isabella grins, urging the smaller princess to get up and run after her.

They run to the courtyard at the front of the palace, taking every shortcut they could think of, not being the graceful princesses they were brought up to be in the slightest. When they arrive in the courtyard, there is no Spanish coach, and Safaa looks around, startled.

"I..I..I'm sorry?.." She looks so disappointed in herself, but even more so when she see's Isabella's face. "I swear..I thought it was a Spanish coach Isabella..I'm sorry.."

The deep brown eyes looking up at Isabella's reminded her of Zayn's, and she couldn't be angry at those eyes.

"It's ok Safaa..it's ok." She assures the young princess. "It was an honest mistake?"

"It was, I promise!"

"Then that's ok, let us go back in.." she takes Safaa's hand to reassure her everything is ok and they walk back into the palace.

This was the most they had talked to each other in all the time Isabella had been here. Isabella was glad that they had this conversation, Safaa was one of Isabella's bridesmaids, along with Princess Whaliyah. There were two more bridesmaids gowns, but Isabella didn't know if anyone from Spain would be arriving to fit into them.

"I had my last gown fitting today.." Safaa beams excitedly.

"You did?" Isabella smiles as they walk along.

"Yes, it's so pretty, and I saw your dress.." she grins. "It's beautiful. When I get married, I want a dress just like that."

"When you get married fashions would have changed.." Isabella laughs.

"I still want a dress like that, it's the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen."

"What about your sister?" Isabella laughs.

"It was pretty, but nothing like yours.." Safaa smiles.

"Are you going back to your apartments?" Isabella asks.

"I'm going to see mama in court?" Safaa nods, slowly being introduced to the act of going to the king or queens court.

"Ok, I'll come with you?" Isabella offers, Safaa nodding, taking a deep liking to the Spanish princess.

On arrival at the court, it's busy, a lot of the guests coming to see the king and queen.

"They're busy.." Safaa whispers, looking up at Isabella, the king and queen talking to many of the guests.

"Go see them, let them know you're here.."

"No, papa will be mad, so will mama." She shakes her head.

"Because their daughter said hello? Never. Come on, I will take you.." Isabella assures. Unless it was important political business or decisions had to be made then and there, her parents were never to busy to at least say hello.

Isabella carefully makes her way through the throng of people, holding Safaa's hand to guide her, she was small, not yet having her growth spurt.

"Safaa, Isabella!" The queen grins, the two girls a pleasant sight. "Getting to know each other at last I see?"

Safaa rushes up to her mother, giving her a childish hug, the queen pressing a kiss to the young girls head.

"Your grace.." Isabella curtseys to the king and queen, not wanting the guests to think she was rude.

As Isabella turns to see if Zayn was there, a familiar mane of blonde hair catching her eye.  
"Adelaide?" Isabella gasps, seeing her cousin standing there in all her finery.

"Bella!" She grins, rushing over, hugging the Spanish princess. Adelaide was related through her English mother's side, and was married to a Danish king.

"Addie!" Isabella almost bursts into tears then and there. "I can't believe you're here!" Isabella shakes her head. "I didn't know you were coming even!"

"I convinced Ans to let me come! He sends his apologies that he couldn't attend, but hopes to come visit later in the year?" She grins, talking with great pride about her husband, King Ansgar.

"This is amazing!" Isabella grins. Someone taps her firmly on the shoulder, and Isabella turns, expecting to see Zayn, but instead she see's another man who could bring her to tears; Frederick.

"Freddie!" Isabella squeals, jumping into his open arms, her brother holding her tight in a bone crushing hug.

"I told you I would be here for your wedding!" He grins, putting her down gently.

"Yes..but I hadn't received any correspondence back, I had asked mother a few times and she hadn't replied?"

"Mother and father are very busy.." Frederick smiles. "They send their love, and your dowry."

Isabella rolls her eyes slightly, turning to check on Safaa. "Hold on, there's someone I would like you to meet.." Isabella smiles, walking over to where the princess is talking to a duchess.

"I'm sorry, but I must steal Princess Safaa away for a moment. Do excuse us.." the duchess simply nods, you couldn't argue with the princess after all.

"Safaa, this is my big brother Prince Frederick, and my cousin Queen Adelaide.." Safaa looks in awe at the young queen and handsome prince, bowing lowly, ilicting soft chuckles from the older royals lips.

Adelaide and Frederick talk to the young princess, and she stands there proudly as they do, feeling grown up and important that they're taking an interest in her.

"You have such a way with children my love.." Prince Zayn's arms wrap around Isabella's middle, kissing her temple as she stands to one side of the room, just observing.

"She is only four years younger than me.." Isabella whispers, shivering at his touch.

"Yet still a child. I also see the way you play with the Duchess of York's little one, you would rather leave court and run round the gardens with her than sit and listen to the gossip.." he chuckles.

"Perhaps it's because I am a still a child myself?"

She can feel Zayn's warm breath on her neck as he gives her hips a soft squeeze. "You'll be a woman soon enough.."  
Before Isabella can reply to that comment, Zayn speaks again.   
"We must excuse ourselves my love, we need to go and have our banns read."


End file.
